1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technology for supporting the driving of a vehicle. The present invention particularly relates to a technology for proposing and executing an appropriate behavior control corresponding to various driving conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driving support apparatus is known that obtains various information concerning driving conditions of a vehicle and provides the information to the driver thereby supporting/assisting the driver in driving the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-339197 discloses a vehicle safety device that detects a road intersection or a railway crossing (hereinafter, “intersection”), where there is a stop mark where vehicles are required to make a short obligatory stop before entering the intersection, located ahead of a vehicle by using image recognition technique or the like, directs the driver to stop the vehicle at an appropriate timing, calculates the distance between the vehicle and the stop mark, and outputs an alarm if the vehicle has been stopped at a position that is not a safe place to stop a vehicle thereby assisting the driver in driving of the vehicle.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-254957 discloses measuring the inclination of a road on which a vehicle is running, and controlling a throttle valve of the vehicle based on the inclination.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-339197 discloses a first service to stop a vehicle at a stop mark on the road, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-254957 discloses a second service for preventing a vehicle from gaining or loosing speed on a downhill or an uphill road (hereinafter, “slope road”), respectively. Thus, the conventional services are designed for specific purposes, and can result into mutually conflicting controls depending on the situation.
Assume that a vehicle loaded with both the first and second services is running on an uphill road and that there is a stop mark just before the peak of the uphill road. In this situation, the first service will realize a control to decrease the speed of the vehicle to so as to stop the vehicle just before the stop mark, and, the second service will provide a control to prevent decrease of the speed of the vehicle on the uphill road by opening the throttle valve of the vehicle.
One approach is to develop a single integrated service that can take care of various situations. However, because the number and types of services that can be mounted on vehicles differ depending on types of vehicles, it is not practicable to design a service that can satisfy the requirements of all the vehicles. Even if such a service is developed, changing the functions of a vehicle, such as addition of new services or removal of existing services, after the purchase of the vehicle, will become difficult any way.
Therefore, there is a need for a technique that enables each of the various services to make separate determination, and that arbitrates results of all the determinations thereby achieving an integrated service.